Princess Luna Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego - The Netflix Series)
A Stealthy Thief, or a World-Defending Genius? Known to the authorities (specifically ZPD officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps) and secret agency A.C.M.E. as a criminal mastermind, and her former allies at V.I.L.E. (including her former best friend and classmate Kovu) as a rogue villainess who could’ve offered some real potential, Princess Luna—going by the alias of Luna Sandiego—is a “modern-day Robin Hood” taking back what’s been stolen by her former colleagues and returning them to their rightful owners. Accompanied by her friends and assistants Simba and Kate; as well as her behind-the-scenes white-hat hackers Balto, Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, Rainbow Dash, and Kiara Pridelander; Luna’s missions take her around the world and back as she secretly defends the legacy and culture of various locations on the globe. But who exactly is this Luna? And how does her little known backstory line up with her current identity? Main Characters (Cast - As of Season 1) Carmen Sandiego — Princess Luna (MLP: The Movie) Player — Balto (Balto Trilogy), Reynold “Bearen/Ponytech” Michaels bear/Pegasus, Kiara “Wilde” Pridelander (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride), and Rainbow Dash (MLP: The Movie) Zack — Adult Simba (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Ivy — Kate (Alpha and Omega) The Chief — Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) and Princess Celestia (MLP: The Movie) Chase Devineaux — Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Julia Argent — Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Secondary Characters Coach Brunt — Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Prof. Gunnar Maelstrom — King Sombra (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Shadow-san — Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) Dr. Saira Bellum — Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) Countess Cleo — Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) Graham (a.k.a. Gray or Crackle) — Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Minor and Supporting Characters Cookie Booker — Zelda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tigress (a.k.a. Sheena) — Fuli (The Lion Guard) El Topo (a.k.a. Antonio) — Gideon Grey (Zootopia) and Kenai (Brother Bear) Le Chevre (a.k.a. Jean Paul) — Garth (Alpha and Omega) and Shining Armor (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Mind Bomb — Tod (Fox and the Hound) Trivia * This is Luna’s first protagonist role and the second time she plays a presumed villain since Atypical 2: The Furry Movie. * Simba and Kate’s close friendship is revisited again in this parody, and for the third time overall. * This parody also highlight the close partnership of Nick and Judy. * Balto, Bearen, Rainbow, and Kiara’s role as Player marks their first fourfold role (and the first role played by four characters, period) in P.A. parodies. They’re actually portrayed as slightly younger in the first episode. * Kovu has a major secondary role as Luna’s former best friend and classmate in this parody. Originally, Classified was going to play the role, but his personality didn’t fit. * A lot of otherwise unused characters (such as Sour, Thea, Bellwheter, and Tod) appear in this parody. * This is the first time Tigress and Princess Celestia play a lead, undercover role. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Carmen Sandiego: TV Series Spoofs Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Parodies Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:Zootopia Movie Spoof